Delivery
by Miri1984
Summary: Short one shot of when Odin brings Loki back from Jotunheim. Frigga's POV.


"Thor be still," she wrestled with the two year old boy, pulling out his arms and forcefully stuffing them into his shirt, even as the boy squirmed and wriggled and giggled, reaching for her. "Your father will be home soon, you need to look your best."

"Papa!"

"Yes, darling. Papa is coming home. He looks a little different now, though." Frigga hoped Odin had at least been decent enough to get himself a patch to cover the missing eye. She did not want Thor to be frightened by an open wound.

"Swords!"

Frigga laughed and finally tucked the shirt into place, smoothing back the blond curls that were falling over her son's forehead. "I am certain there will be swords, yes."

"Papa, swords!"

"Papa uses his spear, you know that darling."

"HORSES."

Frigga shook her head and stood, smoothing the wrinkles on her dress and grinning down at her son. "We must to the halls, Thor. Take my hand." Thor calmed and did as he was told, and she could not help but smile at the serious expression on his little face. Her boy. Her only.

Perhaps with Odin home they would have the time to try for a brother or sister for him. She laid one hand on her belly, remembering how it had felt to be heavy with child, and took a deep breath.

"Frigga," Odin said. She looked up to see him in the doorway, a bundle in his arms that squirmed, one side of his face swathed in bandages. At least they were clean.

"My love. What….?" she looked at the bundle and her eyes narrowed. _Or perhaps Odin would be busy with other things. _"What have you wrought, Allfather"

Odin frowned at her for a moment before he gathered her meaning, then waved his free hand. "He is not _mine," _he snarled. His infidelities had been common, once. She had thought they were over now that Thor was here. "I found him. After the battle. He is …Laufey's."

She stood staring at him. "And you thought it a good idea to bring the child of our greatest enemy into our home? They will not forgive you for this! I thought you had brokered _peace _and yet you _stole _him…."

"I did no such thing! Frigga. Please listen." Odin shook his head and came forward. "Laufey had abandoned him. He was left to die, wife. I _saved _him."

There was a a wail from the bundle. Frigga stared at her husband for a long moment, then shook her head and held out her arms. "Give him here," she said.

"Be wary, wife," Odin said.

"It is a _child _Odin…. _oh…"_

As she took the baby from her husbands arms, she felt a shock of cold. Frigga pushed back the blanket Odin had wrapped the child in to see large muddy eyes regarding her from a chubby face. He looked like a perfectly normal baby, no bigger than Thor had been at his birth, in fact, a little smaller. His head turned towards her chest, nosing for the milk she still carried, snuffling and fussing.

"He is hungry," she said, sitting. She unhooked her dress at the shoulder.

"MAMA!" Thor's yell of indignation pierced his father's composure and the Allfather tutted. "Come now, Thor. You are big enough to do without now and this little boy is…" Odin hesitated, glancing at Frigga, who had successfully gotten the baby to nurse, "your brother."

"Loki," Frigga said, feeling the rush of sight that sometimes came upon her without warning. "His name is Loki." Odin nodded, smiling and satisfied. He knew her talents, and knew she would warn him if danger presented. Her senses nudged at her a little then, and she glanced at her first born son, seriously. "Thor. You will have to look after him."

"Mama milk," Thor sulked.

She reached out and ruffled his hair. "He is little and needs it more. You are big and strong, and you'll have to look after him. Do you understand?"

Thor toed the ground, chubby fists clenching and unclenching. "Loki," he muttered.

"It was time he weaned," Odin said, kneeling next to Thor and cupping the boy's cheek. "He needs to learn to be a warrior. Like his father." Thor grinned and threw his arms around his father's neck.

Frigga stroked the soft head of the child at her breast. "What of this little one?" she asked. "He is no giant." She could not help but smile as one little hand found her finger and squeezed. "Nor a warrior, I think."

"Mayhap he will have a talent for magic," Odin said and she felt another chill. "You can teach him what you know."

She nodded and touched the baby's face. "I will," she said


End file.
